Radiguet
Back Dimensional Count Radiguet is the chief antagonist of Choujin Sentai Jetman. He is one of the generals of the Vyram, bent on conquering the galaxy all for himself instead for his group. History Radiguet is the first of the Vyram to declare the group's intention for the invasion of Earth. Claiming to be like Gods amongst humans, he demanded subjugation and decimated the Skyforce base in space, indirectly spreading the Birdonic Aura to Earth and for four unassuming civilians. Along with that, an officer by the name Rie Aoi was sucked out of the space and presumed to be dead. In truth, Radiguet found her and brainwashed her into one of the Vyram's elites: Maria. Shortly after, the invasion to Earth began, but the Vyram received resistance in form of the squadron made by the remnants of the Skyforce and the civilians exposed with the Birdonic Aura: Choujin Sentai Jetman. After recognizing the resistance, Radiguet made a bet with his fellow elites, Maria, Tran and Grey: Whoever defeats the Jetmen first will have the privilege of becoming the leader of Vyram's attack force. Despite failing most of the time, the Vyrams are relentless. At one point, Radiguet spearheaded the attack and confronted the Jetman leader, Ryuu Tendou/Red Hawk. As he had him trapped, Radiguet was asked about why he would attack humans. Radiguet responded that humans are nothing but ugly filths that needed to be wiped out from the universe. Red Hawk caught a second win and managed to scratch Radiguet's face, infuriating him and forcing him to assume his hidden form, a hideous creature which confirms to Red Hawk that Radiguet is no better than the humans he looked down, he's in fact the hideous one. After several times of failed attacks, the Queen of Vyram Juza herself came to the Vyrams base Vylock and assumed control. Radiguet, due to his pride, is unable to let himself bow down to even his queen and boldly attempted to assassinate the Queen. Juza expected it and took him down, cursing him into a human. As a human, Radiguet is found unconscious by a woman named Saki and nursed back to health. Without any memory of his past and realizing that he has latent healing power, Radiguet started to enjoy his life as a human. However, as Juza began her assault to the Jetman, Radiguet's memories are restored and he returned to the battlefield. Rather than assisting his Queen, Radiguet instead attacked her and revealed her weak point to the Jetman, enabling the team to kill the Queen. Upon the victory, Radiguet was confronted back to Saki, who begged him to return being human, pointing out that he is capable of kindness. For a moment, Radiguet's skin returned back to being human, but eventually his evil side prevailed without much resistance, and taunts Saki that she was a fool to think that he could even experience the thing called 'Love', which he considers disgusting. Quickly after, he murdered her in cold blood, rejecting redemption and ended up hijacking Juza's previous plan on raising the monster called Semimaru. Once Semimaru has grown, Radiguet managed to overwhelm the Jetman, but with the help of the people of a planet he conquered in the past, bringing forth the Jet Garuda, Semimaru is defeated. Afterwards, Radiguet resumed his race of glory with his fellow elites. One of the elites, Tran, on the other hand, was fed up with how Radiguet and the others treated him like a kid, and in turn unlocked his power to grow into an adult and called himself Tranza. Not only Tranza trounced the Jetman, he forced the other Vyrams into submission, forcing them to acknowledge him as the leader, and Radiguet had no choice but to obey at this point, as he was far more powerful than Juza. His chance presented himself when Tranza's main weapon Veronica accidentally granted Radiguet a lot of powers. Assuming his human form once more, he teamed up with Ryuu to defeat Tranza, but eventually also backstabbed Ryuu in order to weaken Tranza. However, this thwarted Tranza's plan and enabled the Jetman to defeat him. Radiguet found the defeated Tranza, and utterly humiliated him into declaring him the new leader of Vyram. To top the humiliation, Radiguet left Tranza in a delusional vegetable state, whereas he ended up taking residence in an asylum as a madman. His grip against Maria started to weaken as she slowly remembered her past as Rie. To tighten this grip, Radiguet brainwashed her further as a bloodsucking vampiric woman. However, the Jetman managed to snap her back to her senses. At first, Rie decided to stay with Radiguet as she was unable to forgive herself. However, this chance was used by her to stab him in the back with her sword, wounding him greatly. Infuriated, Radiguet instead slashed and mortally wounded her, claiming that he would have the last laugh that Ryuu will be denied of the happiness of reuniting with his lost love. Sure enough, Ryuu shortly after issued a challenge for a death duel, with his heart completely filled with anger and hatred. Radiguet was more than glad to comply, but even Ryuu's rage was overwhelming him, even if Ryuu decided that if he's dead taking Radiguet with him to hell, he'll gladly do it. However, his friends snapped him out of it and with a goal of protecting the people instead of revenge, Ryuu led the Jetman team to defeat Radiguet. On being defeated, Radiguet fused with the Vylock, turning into the giant monster known as Raguem. He is eventually defeated when he is stabbed with Great Icarus' Birdonic Saber on the same spot where Rie stabbed him. Defeated, Radiguet used his last breaths to curse the Jetman and swore revenge even beyond death. In the non-canon manga, Radiguet's spirit existed long enough to eventually possess Tranza's vegetative body and resumed his reign of terror, this time focusing more on the vengeance on the Jetman. He also possessed the daughter of Ryuu and Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan to terrorize them, and when that failed, he possessed the replacement of the deceased Gai Yuuki/Black Condor, the rock star Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle. However, Jeffrey mustered enough willpower to banish Radiguet from his body. Before he could possess another body, Radiguet's spirit was stopped by Tranza's spirit, who drags him to Hell and destroys him forever. Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Traitor Category:Overlord Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Complete Monster